The King Of My Heart
by Fate Camiswhil
Summary: Misaki loses his Homra mark and his red aura, which leaves him devastated and suicidal, glaringly unaware of the changes within his being. But he wasn't the only one, after all, Saruhiko was never pure blue to begin with.


**Important Note:**

Okay so, this is supposed to be like the second chapter to the original "The King Of My Heart" (which I changed the title into: "A Strain Meteor"), but as I was writing this everything went haywire and it didn't fit with the first chapter anymore. So now, I'm publishing this as a new story of its own, and using the same title.

If you haven't read that other one yet, then you don't have to because this is gonna be a completely separate fic already.

*Story is set after the first season and before the movie, but overlaps with the movie and the second season.

* * *

 **"The King Of My Heart"**

 **Chapter 1: Of The New Kings.**

Flames.

Flames were burning hot and fiercely around him, making it hard to breathe. But still he breathes, and bleeds, while lying broken on the floor of the currently burning Homra bar.

'I'm going to die', is what Yata Misaki thought.

But it didn't bother him as much as the thought of dying alone, when he was here waiting for the rest of what he called a family.

Where were they? Why did they leave in the first place? Were they even planning to come back? But he's been waiting for so long, and there might not be anything to come back to anymore.

'This is fine', he figured. Because really, he should've been used to being abandoned long ago. His real father, his family, those other kids he thought were his friends, and Saruhiko... –Heck, even Mikoto-san, Totsuka-san, and the rest of Homra which disbanded. In the end and after everything, nothing has really changed. Everyone just kept leaving him behind.

But why? Because he was stupid, loud, and annoying? An idiot who wouldn't amount to anything? Someone who could be easily thrown away? Someone who doesn't even deserve an explanation?

So he would just die like this? So lame... he should probably at least try and save himself, then again he couldn't really move. He probably broke a bone somewhere, but he wasn't sure. He couldn't tell. He's just so dizzy and his entire body was aching. He probably also has a concussion, and was bleeding somewhere. Those bastards, were probably from some of their enemy gangs. Just carelessly throwing some kind of bomb, they didn't even give him a chance to fight. And he was all alone.

He is only able to keep one of his eyes open, but that shouldn't make much of a difference anyway, everything around him was blurry. He was fading away fast, and if he really was going to just die like this then...

 _"I wish a meteor would fall and destroy the world."_

He smiled slightly. Suddenly remembering the old whining he used to say all the time when he was a kid. When he didn't have anything to do, when no one paid attention to him, when the other kids didn't want to play with him, when he was alone. Back then too, he prayed for a meteor to destroy the world. It was kinda funny how he could still say the same crazy and childish things after everything. Now that he thought about it, many things have happened since then. He had joined Homra, became a clansmen, and had been through a lot of fights. Totsuka-san died. Mikoto-san died. And of course, he had lost his best friend somewhere along the way.

And then he remembered, that person used to say the exact same thing. He faintly wondered if Saruhiko still had the same wish, then again it shouldn't matter either way.

 _Yeah, this was fine._ He would die here, and it wouldn't matter so much. If he couldn't destroy the world, it probably won't be too bad to just let himself be destroyed. No one would look for him anyway. No one would come. No one should remember.

Besides, he would meet Totsuka-san and Mikoto-san on the other side. And that should be enough.

Misaki finally relented and closed his one eye, letting the flames consume him.

* * *

Useless Homra.

How did Anna get kidnapped? What the hell happened to their so-called pride and family? And where are the rest of them when they're actually needed? Useless Homra.

Fushimi clicked his tongue as he rambled endlessly in his mind, finally arriving in front of the Mihashira Tower. According to the report sent to him, Anna was being held hostage inside. Yatogami Kuroh and that Neko girl from the Silver Clan were already inside, chasing after the members of the Green Clan. At the sight of the scene, the first thing that caught his attention was Kamamoto Rikio, who was lying wounded on a stretcher. He approached him without thinking.

"Where's Misaki?" Fushimi asked before he could stop himself.

Kamamoto looked puzzled at him for a while, "I don't know, I haven't really seen him in weeks. But is that really what's more important right now?"

He was about to answer 'yes', when Awashima also arrived at the scene, so instead he clicks his tongue and runs toward the building.

Rushing inside, Fushimi avoids most of the green clansmen, and manages to catch up to the Silver Clan. For a while they fight together, before leaving Neko behind in favor of reaching the top of the building faster. Yatogami Kuroh and Fushimi make it to the last room, where they were greeted by the sight of Anna locked up in a cage on top of the Slate. Mishakuji Yukari and the masked man guarding her. They immediately engage in battle, Fushimi versus the masked man, while Yatogami faced off with Mishakuji. Kotosaka was sent off to watch the lower levels, and started fighting with Neko. And when Neko was starting to get surrounded by green clansmen, Kusanagi came just in the right time to help her. The two of them head up to the top, Neko going after Kuroh, and Kusanagi heading to save Anna.

"Fushimi-kun, buy me some time will 'ya?" Kusanagi smiled good-naturedly, walking by as casually as he could towards the cage.

Saruhiko clicked his tongue, not even bothering to look over. "Do what you want, I'm just here to capture that masked man." [1]

As Fushimi re-engaged himself in battle, Kusanagi approached Anna. "Sorry. I even went all the way to Germany to investigate, hoping I could do something about this... but I was too late."

"Izumo," Anna muttered softly, not sure if she wanted to know where he was going with this.

"It's no use avoiding it any longer, Anna." Kusanagi looked at her with the saddest eyes she's ever seen. "No... Red King."

Anna's eyes widened as she was slowly engulfed in a vision, in a room filled with red warmth.

 _"Tatara?"_

 _"Good morning, Anna." He greeted her. His smile slowly morphed into a frown. "Are you okay? You look like your in pain."_

 _"I'm fine," Anna turned on her side. "I feel like I've been having a bad dream."_

 _"A bad dream?" Tatara stood up._

 _"Tatara, you were killed... and Mikoto went to avenge you, and he died too. Then, everyone got separated and..." Anna paused, turning her head down on the bed. "No, that's not right... This is the dream, isn't it?"_

 _"Yes..." Tatara looked away. "I'm sorry."_

 _Suddenly they heard the clanking of chains, and footsteps coming from the stairs. Anna got up._

 _"Anna, go talk to him." Tatara held her by the shoulder._

 _Anna immediately ran towards the man, who emerged from the entrance. She clung to him as tight as she could, tears streaming down her face. "Mikoto, you idiot!"_

 _"Yeah," She heard his usual deep and lazy voice._

 _"How could you?!" She cried._

 _"Yeah," he just responded. And they stayed like that for a good moment._

 _"But Mikoto," Anna released him and held her hands in front of her chest. "Your red is still warm."_

 _Mikoto sighed, "that's not my red. It's yours. Your color."_

 _"Mikoto's red, my red. Can I turn this red into a power that protects?" Anna looked up at Mikoto._

 _But Mikoto didn't answer, instead he looked over at Tatara._

 _"Anna, you wouldn't let a bad dream end as a bad dream." Tatara told her with his usual smile._

 _Mikoto then knelt in front of her and held her face, as gentle as he'll ever be. "Anna..."_

 _She closed her eyes and nodded with a smile._

 _"No Blood. No Bone. No Ash!"_

When Anna opened her eyes, she was able to summon red flames that allowed her to break free from the cage. Simultaneously, the red Sword of Damocles appeared on top of Mihashira.

Munakata observed it with a critical eye, Awashima and the rest of the Blue Clan were holding up the blockade behind him, as well as the barriers for the falling debris. Suddenly, the Blue King noticed a sort of silver lining in the clouds, and he smiled to himself, deciding to enter the tower himself. Awashima and some of the officers followed after him.

Anna was still struggling to control her newly awakened power, when Saruhiko managed to defeat the masked man, later to be revealed as a girl. He looked behind him at the scene, red flame was overflowing from Anna and the Dresden Slate. It was too powerful, and even though he hated the mere sight of it, he had to admit that it was still an unbelievable feat. Kings were definitely something else. He pulled on the opening of his shirt when he suddenly felt a familiar heat, his scarred Homra mark was glowing red. He clicked his tongue. [2]

Over on the other side of the battlefield, Kuroh was losing with Yukari's sword pointed at his throat. Neko was already near to tears.

"I will not yield to you people." Kuroh glared, daring him to kill him.

"I see, so you're prepared to die." Yukari pulled back his sword to strike the final blow. "You're life is mine!"

"Shiro, Shiro... At this rate Kuroh will be killed." Neko clutched the red marble as she cried at the top of her lungs. "Shiro, please save us!"

And in an instant her prayers were answered. Shiro came falling down from the sky, swiftly landing in front of Yukari, and effectively shielding Kuroh. The Silver Sword of Damocles appearing in front of the red one. "Invading people's homes, and trying to hurt their family. I'd call that the height of your arrogance, Green King, Hisui Nagare."

With the awakening of the new Red King, and the sudden return of the Silver King. Kotosaka flew towards Yukari for an order to retreat, however, they do not leave without presenting a parting gift. The Lightning Bolt jutsu was activated, where the Green King amassed power from lower-ranking clansmen to create a powerful lightning.

Anna tried to protect everyone within the vicinity, creating a barrier with her red aura, but her condition was still very much unstable. And she immediately lost her strength.

Shiro, Kuroh and Neko run up to them.

"Shiro, do something!" Neko tugged at her King.

"Eh? But there's no need," Shiro smiled sheepishly at them, walking over to Anna and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't push yourself too hard."

"Yashiro?" Anna uttered in acknowledgement as they followed Shiro's gaze, looking upwards.

When the lightning struck, it didn't hit them, because they were being protected by blue aura suddenly covering the entire vicinity. When the green bolt of lightning hit the blue barrier, it froze up, towards the entire cloud amassing the green aura. It slowly cracked and broke into small blue embers, falling down softly. The Blue Sword of Damocles was floating in front of the Red and White. Munakata and members of Scepter 4 appeared behind them.

Fushimi walked over to them to stand by their ranks, still clutching at his scar. He was gritting his teeth so much, his subordinates easily noticed him in pain. He glared at them before anyone could ask if he was all right, he took his place behind Munakata's right side. The Captain gave him a nod as he noticed the masked man/ninja was already apprehended.

Awashima stood by their Captain's left. "In honor of the new third King, men, present your swords!"

One by one, Scepter 4 officers unsheathed their swords, and stood aside to make a path for the Red King.

Anna and Kusanagi walked through them, stopping in front of the Blue King.

"Thank you for saving us." Anna uttered softly.

"I'm sure my assistance would've been unnecessary, if you were in your best condition." Munakata replied. "However, it is a fact, that the Green King, Nagare Hisui warrants surveillance. He is a disturbing fellow."

It was then when the rest of Homra arrived at the scene, Kamamoto calling out to Anna. "Anna! Thank goodness you're safe!"

Anna nodded to them and turned back to the Blue King, "please take care of the rest."

"Understood." Munakata bowed slightly before straightening up again for his announcement. "By mutual agreement of the Third and Fourth Kings, Mihashira Tower, dominion of the second King and the Dresden Slates are now under the supervision of Scepter 4—"

"Sorry, but that won't be necessary anymore." Shiro, who was previously just watching the honoring of the new Red King, cut him off and walked up to them. Kuroh and Neko closely following behind. "I'm sure that by now some of you have figured out that the former Golden King, Kokujouji Daikaku, has passed away." It was more or a statement than a question, still Shiro looked questioningly at the two Kings.

"We've had our suspicions," Munakata admitted.

Shiro nodded. "Well, three months ago, the new Golden King was chosen."

Munakata blinked, expression turning grim. Anna's didn't change.

"I personally delivered Lieutenant's body to his daughter in Italy, and she introduced me to his grandson, who later awakened as the new Golden King." As Shiro summarized through the events, the big white blimp, Himmelreich, surfaced from the clouds. [3]

They all watched as it smoothly landed, the huge plug doors opening to reveal a boy not much older than Anna it seemed. He was wearing a pure white suit, a matching white cloak draped on his shoulders held together by a golden chain dangling in front of his chest. He had messy brown hair and big golden eyes, he was staring apprehensively at them as he walked closer, stopping beside Shiro.

Shiro smiled, gesturing towards the boy. "Everyone, allow me to introduce, Sawada Tsunayoshi." [4]

"P-pleased to meet all of you!" Tsuna stammered, bowing his head as low as his body would let him.

"No need to bow your head so much, Golden King. We are all equally Kings here," Munakata smiled politely as usual. "I am the Captain of Scepter 4, the Blue King, Munakata Reisi."

"Oh, thank you! Thanks for everything!" Tsuna bowed repeatedly, completely forgetting what Munakata had just said about it. "And I'm so sorry for this mess! We got so caught up with Grandfather dying, and the clan didn't know what to do, and the Dresden Slate was abandoned, and then I became King even though I really didn't want to, and Shiro forced me to come here, and-"

Shiro loudly cleared his throat, nudging the kid slightly. "You're saying too much."

Tsuna lifted his head a little to stare at him, before blushing and bowing even lower. "I am so very sorry!"

"It's okay, Tsuna, seriously! No one ever wanted to be a King anyway." Shiro waved him off, turning to Anna's direction. "The Red King over here became a King just a few minutes ago, and she's younger than you so man up a little, will you?"

Tsuna straightened up slowly, looking at the little girl in red lolita dress.

"Kushina Anna." She muttered softly without a hint of emotion.

"Nice to meet you," Tsuna smiled sheepishly. "So... where are the others?"

"Others?" Munakata inquired.

"We have the Blue King, the Red King, the Silver King, and myself, the new Golden King here. Where are the other Kings?" Tsuna asked in earnest.

"Well, the truth is, we're not exactly in good terms with the other Kings," Shiro explained, smiling sadly. "Can you tell us how many Kings you sensed?"

Munakata regarded Shiro at hearing how he worded the question.

Tsuna closed his eyes, seemingly thoughtful. "I felt at least seven, upon entering Japan's airways."

Munakata and Shiro shared a knowing glance.

"If the new Golden King could be awakened within five months of the former Golden King's death, then I suppose the reincarnation of the Colorless King is also possible. I mean, it's been at least a year now," Shiro answered a question nagging at the back of their minds.

"Colorless King?" Tsuna repeated in question.

"Let's just hope this new reincarnate doesn't become another bad spirit," Shiro spoke again, but not really addressing the question. He looked behind him, to Kuroh, and gave him a reassuring smile before turning back to Tsuna. "But you said, seven... who's the other one?"

"I don't know, there's really no way to tell," Tsuna shrugged.

"All right, that's fine. Don't worry too much about it, we'll just keep that in mind for now." Shiro pacified when he noticed his distress. "Besides, I'm sure everyone's pretty tired already. We've come a long way, and Anna and the Blue King had had a long day as well. Let's leave the rest of the talks for tomorrow or some other day."

"Okay," Tsuna nodded meekly.

Shiro turned to the Blue King and bowed, before looking over to Anna. "Are you all right, Anna-chan? Please get a lot of rest, you have a lot to get used to with your newly awakened powers."

Anna nodded, and asked. "I should be able to feel all the red of all the Homra members that I have, right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Shiro answered without blink.

"There is one missing," Anna looked down on her feet. "Misaki."

* * *

 **AN:**

Also, Tsuna is a strain here, if that wasn't implied enough. But he's not gonna have a major role, just another plot point. (He is also the strain I referred to in the original fic, but never mind that.)

Please review!

 **Fic Facts:**

1.) This was like a re-written combination of Missing Kings and opening of Return of Kings, with Saruhiko replacing Misaki's role, for plot reasons.

2.) Saruhiko being affected by Anna's coronation even though he's a blue clansman now, is an important key point so please keep that in mind. xD

3.) Okay, time frame is like, a year after Mikoto's death. The Golden King disappeared with Shiro, since he saved him and all. Somewhere in the middle of that year, the Golden King died and Shiro came to pick up the new Golden King on his way back.

4.) I didn't want to use an OC, but I needed someone to fill in the role of the new Golden King, so I just went with Tsuna. This is not a crossover though.

— Lynx

20161227


End file.
